la historia de Iron Hooves y Orgoth el usurpador
by southernstar1234
Summary: Iron Hooves un capitan de guardia se dispone a viajar al sur de un ancestral reino para desterrar a un dragón de una ciudad antigua y traer la paz a un pueblo errante de ponis
1. prologo la llegada de Orgoth el dragón

**La historia de Iron Hooves y Orgoth el usurpador.**

**Prologo "La llegada de Orgoth el dragón"**

Hace más de mil años, antes de Equestria y de las princesas Luna y Celestia, en el reino de los ponis unidos de Barnor, al norte, exactamente en la frontera entre las tierras que en un futuro no muy distante seria Equestria y el valle de Barnor, se hallaba el pantano de Lumbria, pero no era un pantano nauseabundo y tenebroso, era un lugar de belleza y grandeza, con lagos, ríos, y charcos de agua transparente con vida en su interior, pastos verde y húmedos, peces de todo color y tamaño, pero algo más que la flora y fauna del pantano era los que moraban allí, pues en ese lugar se encontraba la vieja y magnifica ciudad fortaleza de Gemildir, el roble fuerte, una ciudad que fue el orgullo del reino de Barnor desde sus primeros tiempos, fundado por el primer rey, Luin cuerno de piedra, empezó como un puesto de vigilancia, que con el tiempo se convirtió en un lugar de comercio y riquezas de los ponis viajeros, poco a poco fue creciendo como una ciudad, con depósitos inmensos donde los mercaderes depositaban sus recursos y riquezas, custodiada por los mismos soldados de la fortaleza.

Durante mil doscientos años fue un lugar pacífico y seguro, pero la desgracia llego al pantano y a la ciudad, incluso para los pueblos cercanos, era un día frio de enero, las nubes cubrieron el cielo de Gemildir, y los vientos soplaban tan fuerte que los arboles crujían, entonces los ponis vigilantes divisaron a una bestia alada que venía desde el norte, garras como hoces, piel roja y oscura, cuernos como estacas de metal gigantes, y dientes como espadas recién afiladas. Orgoth había llegado desde su escondite en las altas montañas grises de Unicornia. Las campanas y cuernos suenan en la ciudad, y los habitantes se refugian en sus casas de piedra y madera, mientras que los guardias pegasos, ponis terrenales y unicornios, se enfrentaban a la ira y sed de oro del dragón que era más fuerte que el fuego que salía de sus fauces, pero la vida de los ponis era lo que menos importaba al dragón, las riquezas de los mercaderes y de los ciudadanos escondido en los fríos depósitos era lo que más le importaba, pero debía mantenerse solo el dragón, así que empezó a destruir cada casa y edificio que hubiese en Gemildir, los pocos que sobrevivieron, escaparon hacia Marev en busca de ayuda y refugio, pues el dragón destruyo la ciudad y la fortaleza estaba a su poder.

Durante 150 años el dragón habito en Gemildir, y el pantano de Lumbria se convirtió en un lugar tenebroso, lleno de neblina, con cielo nublado, la vegetación cubrió parte de las ruinas de las antiguas casas, y de la vieja fortaleza, donde moraba el temible dragón, que custodiaba los tesoros robados de los pueblos de Barnor, Pegasopolis y Unicornia, pero los ponis que una vez habitaron en el pantano de Lumbria, todavía estaban con la esperanza de volver a sus hogares y vivir nuevamente en paz.

**Continuará...**


	2. Decisiones

**Capitulo II: DECISIONES**

Pasaron 150 años exactamente, se reunían en el gran salón los viejos ponis que formaban el senado de Barnor, junto con el rey pegaso de ese entonces Shinning Shield el viejo, quien estaba enfermo por su avanzada edad de 98 años, iniciaría la reunión por determinar el destino de Gemildir.

-majestad, hemos vivido mucho tiempo con el temor de acercarnos a Gemildir, por el temor que el dragón causa entre nosotros. Es momento de enviar guerreros al sur. Es momento de que la fuerza de nuestras legiones salga de las barracas y se enfrente al dragón- dijo uno de los ancianos del consejo.

-no es apropiado enviar a nuestros ponis a una muerte segura, ¿acaso no saben de quien estamos hablando? No es un simple dragón quien mora en el pantano, es Orgoth, el usurpador, la mayor calamidad del mundo conocido, sería una misión difícil con un ejército o una legión, y lo que sugiere senador, es una completa locura- respondió un viejo pegaso.

-los soldados solo obedecerán ordenes, lo que necesitamos son ponis líderes, valientes que tengan las agallas de enfrentarse al fuego del dragón junto con todo sus seguidores. Majestad pido hacer una búsqueda para encontrar al corcel capaz de enfrentarse al dragón- dijo un pony terrestre.

Todos los ponis viejos reunidos en la sala empezaron a murmurar y preguntarse quién podría ser capaz de marchar al sur y enfrentarse a Orgoth, hasta que una voz se alza en el senado.

-majestad, estoy dispuesto a ir a Gemildir. Tengo ponis listos esperando solo su aprobación y la del senado- dijo la voz.

El rey se levantó de su silla, apoyado con su cetro dorado, y de la meza se paró y pidió que se mostrase el pony que alzo la voz en el senado, de repente de los grandes telones de la entrada éste al gran salón del senado, y del otro lado de la entrada se presentó un pegaso gris de melena y cola dorada, con una cutie mark de una herradura con un dragón debajo de la herradura, estaba con una armadura acotada con una pechera de láminas de metal y dos argollas que sostenían una capa roja. Todos los ponis del senado conocían al pegaso, incluso los mismos guardias, era Iron Hooves capitán de la guardia de Barnor y general de la veinticuatroava legión "Luin II" y sobrino del rey Shinning Shield, se colocó en medio de la sala del senado y empezó a hablar.

-majestad, me dispongo a marchar a Gemildir y enfrentarme al dragón Orgoth el usurpador con mis ponis que reuní hace tres días, diez de cada ciudad, Ponaya, Taegis, Caradris, Tumilas y Equiros, han demostrado destreza y valentía en diversos retos que propuse, pruebas y desafíos, con la ayuda de los cónsules y gobernadores de las ciudades que el dragón atacó y robó, ahora pido la aprobación del senado para ir y recuperar el oro y las tierras robadas por la bestia del sur.- dijo Iron Hooves.

–es una locura capitán, 50 ponis hacen que esta misión sea mucho más difícil, hasta imposible de realizar, recuerda que hablamos de una bestia que escupe fuego y devora a un ejército con su gigantesco hocico, es demasiado arriesgado que juegue con el fuego capitán, además no dejare que la sangre de mi familia sea derramada en la fortaleza- dijo el rey.

– sugiero señores del senado, hemos esperado 150 años que alguien tuviese las agallas de marchar a la frontera, ahora es momento, ¿si uno no lo hace ahora, cuánto tiempo más habrá que esperar?- respondió Iron Hooves al senado, y luego se acercó a la silla del rey.

– debes confiar en mí, tío, he cazado dragones desde que era un potro joven a tu lado, y es momento de que te demuestre de lo que aprendí de ti, te prometo con el senado de testigos y Luin en los cielos que regresare victorioso a Marev.- dijo el capitán.

– muy bien capitán, dime lo que necesitas y se te dará- exclamo Shinning Shield.

- solo quiero su aprobación del senado y la orden de la misión para ir al Lumbria- dijo el capitán.

-asi será. El senado del pueblo de Barnor encomienda a Iron Hooves la misión de marchar hacia la fortaleza olvidada de Gemildir, en los pantanos de Lumbria, con la misión de explorar y recuperar la vieja fortaleza, que la suerte este de su lado.- dijo el rey entregando a Iron Hooves un pergamino escrito con los objetivos que debía realizar.

Terminada la reunión, Iron Hooves se dirigio a las barracas donde se encontraba los 50 ponis reunidos para enfrentarse al dragon, al amanecer del día 15 de enero el batallón de Iron Hooves pezuñas de hierro, partiría a Lumbria, con la misión encomendada y con la fe en sus cascos.


	3. La ruta de las especias

**Capitulo IV: LA RUTA DE LAS ESPECIAS**

Llego el amanecer del día 15 y el pequeño ejército de Iron Hooves ya estaba en la gran puerta de Marev, 20 arqueros de elite conocidos como Sagitarios, comandados por un viejo pony pegaso, amigo de Iron Hooves, era el capitán sagitario Speed Eye ojo de halcón, también conocido como el ciclope ya que en una batalla perdió el ojo izquierdo, y herido disparo flechas dando todas al blanco, también estaban 20 ponis legionarios armados con jabalinas con la mitad de madera y el resto hasta la punta metal fundido, espadas cortas, dagas y escudos rectangulares y hondeados que cubrían el cuello y la pezuña, también 10 lanceros con espadas cortas y escudos iguales a los legionarios ponis. Estaban armados como para una guerra, entonces aparecieron los senadores deseando la suerte y la fortuna para los soldados.

El capitán Speed Eye ordena -¡media vuelta, rumbo al sur legionarios, avancen!-

Y cabalgaron a paso lento con la fe y la esperanza en sus cascos por un camino de piedra que llevaban de los verdes campos de Dal Baralon, al medio día llegaron a una intercepción entre el camino al valle de Turion y la gran planicie, por supuesto tomaron el camino a las planicies, notaron que con el paso del tiempo el camino de piedra desapareció, pero aun así siguieron el poco rastro que había del antiguo camino, pero las piedras que siguieron los llevo a un bosque siniestro, que parecía que había sido olvidado o jamás explorado, no tenían otra opción que entrar y cruzar el extenso bosque de árboles oscuros.

Uno de los soldados empezó a relatar viejas historia que había escuchado sobre ese bosque

–he oído diversas historias sobre este bosque, pero todas son siniestras y terroríficas, dicen que un grupo de exploradores se adentraron al bosque, diez entraron y solo uno salió, herido y con un recuerdo horrible sobre este lugar, en sus relatos cuenta que los arboles los vigilaban, cuerdas salían disparadas como flechas, encerrándolos en una cerca de lianas, que ellos salían, ponis salvajes y barbaros, caras pintadas para espantar a extraños y causar terror-dijo un unicornio legionario.

Mientras avanzaban dentro del bosque, y de repente, flechas con lianas salieron de los árboles, formando una red al instante.

– ¡Todos los ponis, al éste! – grito Iron Hooves.

Corrieron al éste con gran velocidad pero más flechas salieron disparadas también formando otra red de lianas.

- ¡al oeste ponis rápido! -.

Pero aun así no pudieron, pues esta vez los acorralaron por detrás y la izquierda, los ponis sagitarios prepararon sus arcos y flechas, y un silencio profundo se sintió en el bosque.

- ¡que es lo que esperan! – grito Speed Eye con su arco tensado, la flecha lista para ser disparada y buscando a uno de los arqueros en los árboles.

De pronto salieron de los arbustos, unos ponis verdes de melena negra, con caras pintadas de rayas azules, entonces apareció un poni terrenal alto verde y de melena gris.

– quienes son ustedes que vienen con hierro y acero a nuestros bosques. ¡Hablen! – dijo el pony bárbaro.

– somos los ponis de Barnor, y estamos aquí porque tenemos la intensión de cruzar este bosque hacia el sur – exclamo Iron Hooves.

– No he oído hablar de ese Barnor, ustedes son devastadores y desoladores, vienen a destruir nuestros hogares – gruño el pony.

– no somos desoladores, solo queremos cruzar el Bosque – respondió Iron Hooves.

– tal vez lo sean o no, eso solo lo decidirá el señor de los bosques. ¡Llévenselos! – dijo el pony con voz siniestra.

Cayó la noche y llevaron a la compañía a una aldea edificada en los árboles, con casas de madera, y puentes colgantes que se unían entre sí, iluminada con antorchas. Una aldea flotante en los árboles.


	4. La tribu del bosque oscuro

**Capitulo IV: LA TRIBU DEL BOSQUE OSCURO**

Llegaron al corazón de la aldea, a una gran plataforma donde se encontraban unos guardias sin protección alguna y con lanzas hechas de madera y puntas de piedra que custodiaban un tronco en forma de trono donde se encontraba un pony de color verde oscuro, ojos rojos y melena roja con una extensa capa café y una argolla con plumas en su cabeza. Se levantó de su tronco y se dirigió al grupo de ponis capturados

- ¿qué hacen 50 ponis armados en el bosque prohibido? – pregunto el pony.

– los encontramos tratando de cruzar el bosque gran jefe. Dicen que viajan hacia el sur – respondió el pony que dirigió a sus captores.

– ¿Por qué intentarían cruzar hacia el sur? – Pregunto el pony de melena roja

– nos dirijamos al pantano – respondió Iron Hooves.

Entonces el silencio se apodero del lugar.

– nuestra misión esta en desterrar a una bestia alada que se encuentra en el corazón del pantano, en una ruina de una ciudad antigua, ahora le pedimos buen señor del bosque que nos deje ir – dijo Iron Hooves.

– ¿van a intentar deshacerse de ese reptil ladrón? Desde que el vino y nos quitó a nuestros animales enviamos a muchos guerreros a recuperarlos, pero ninguno regreso, hasta el momento vivimos con las esperanzas de que el dragón abandone estas buenas tierras y vivamos con la paz que nos fue quitada- dijo el señor del bosque.

– y la tendrán- respondió Iron Hooves -Venimos del norte, de la alta montaña, el dragón también arrebato muchas cosas de nuestras tierras y hasta ahora nadie se dispuso a viajar al pantano, y yo soy el único de los pocos que se atreve a ir y rescatar lo que el dragón nos robó, confíen en mí, y en mis ponis, y les devolveremos lo que Orgoth les quito –

El jefe de la tribu miro fijamente a los ojos del capitán

– veo en tus ojos entrega, sacrificio, confianza, y deber, algo que no vi desde hace 20 años. Mis antepasados trajeron desde el corazón de los bosques siete piedras blancas y brillantes como las mismas estrellas, un regalo de la buena naturaleza a nuestro pueblo, durante trescientos años fueron custodiadas por mi familia y últimamente por mi hijo y mi sobrino. El dragón no solo se llevó a los animales del bosque, también robó cinco de las siete piedras blancas. Tres días después ellos marcharon al pantano y nunca más se volvieron a saber de ellos. Te propongo una oferta corcel alado gris de melena dorada, el sacrificio de mi hijo y de mi sobrino debe ser culminado, te daremos el paso hacia el otro lado del bosque con la condición de devolvernos las cinco piedras blancas – propuso el jefe de los bosques

– Que así sea gran señor de los bosques – dijo Iron Hooves aceptando la propuesta del pony.

El jefe les ofreció acampar a los ponis en la misma plaza flotante en los árboles y a la mañana siguiente seguir con su camino, también les ofreció comida, un pan dulce hecho con raíces de árboles de la pradera que les agrado mucho a los ponis legionarios.

Llego el amanecer del segundo día del viaje, y el ejército de Iron Hooves ya estaba listo para salir y cruzar el bosque, hasta que el señor de los ponis del bosque apareció y se dirigió a Iron Hooves que estaba al frente.

– Nuestros guerreros antes de partir hacia un encuentro o una exploración, tenían que ser bendecidos por el agua de la piedra blanca, está a unos pocos kilómetros de la salida del bosque, les dará fortaleza, y en lo alto de la piedra donde sale el agua divisarán todo el valle – recomendó el señor del bosque.

Al salir Iron Hooves con su ejército, fueron a buscar el manantial que hablo el señor del bosque, luego de dos horas de caminata notaron una gran roca blanca y un estanque esculpido de la misma piedra que parecía una bañera blanca de agua cristalina, los ponis entraron y se bañaron en el agua, pero Iron Hooves y Speed Eye subieron a la cumbre de la roca, por los resbaladizos escalones de piedra donde corría el agua, al llegar a la cumbre notaron todo un valle lleno de pasto y despejado, y más allá notaron nubes grises que cubrían todo el sur, y una delgada columna de humo como si fuese de una chimenea, pero Speed Eye se concentró más en las nubes del sur

- ¿Qué es ese lugar lleno de nubes capitán? – pregunto el arquero.

– eso mi viejo amigo, es nuestro destino. Lumbria – respondió Iron Hooves.

Al bajar de la roca, los ponis legionarios siguieron con la marcha al sur, frescos después de bañarse en la aguas del manantial de la roca blanca, su segundo lugar de descanso seria ahora el lugar donde salía la columna de humo, pues el capitán suponía que hubiese alguien viviendo en la soledad del valle.


	5. La casa de Olorak y el origen de Orgoth

**Capítulo V: LA CASA DE OLORAK Y EL ORIGEN DE ORGOTH.**

Después de todo un día y una tarde de caminata por el extenso pastizal, divisaron a lo lejos una casa de piedra y techo de paja, y un viejo unicornio amarillo de melena, cola u barba gris sentado en el pórtico fumando una pipa larga hecha de hueso, el viejo miro a Iron Hooves que se acercaba, y lo saludó

– saludos soldado pony de Barnor, he esperado mucho el momento que uno de Barnor pase por mi casa – dijo el viejo unicornio

– ¿cómo es posible que conozca el lugar del que vengo?, ¿y cómo es posible que un pony de aquí conozca la armadura de un pony de Barnor?- pregunto Iron Hooves sorprendido.

– disculpe si no me presente antes, soy Olorak su anfitrión, sean bienvenidos a mi hogar, les proporcionare todo lo que necesiten pasen siéntanse como en casa – dijo Olorak.

Los ponis legionarios se acomodaron en la casa, en especial en un granero, esta vez tuvieron un festín con jugos de zanahoria, pan de levas y algunas margaritas horneadas que el unicornio había preparado.

- esto es muy ilustrativo Olorak, pero aún sigue pendiente la pregunta que le hice esta tarde, ¿Cómo es que sabe de Barnor?- dijo Iron Hooves.

– he oído a muchos viajeros que hablan sobre los preparados legionarios ponis de Barnor, valientes y esbeltos, pegasos, unicornios y ponis terrenales que forman las legiones del rey – dijo confundido el viejo unicornio.

– eso no tiene sentido, los ponis del bosque oscuro dijeron que no hubo extranjeros en estos parajes durante muchos años, le volveré a preguntar ¿Cómo es que usted sabe de Barnor? – dijo Iron Hooves esperando una verdadera respuesta.

– he guardado mucho tiempo este secreto oscuro de mi familia y el momento en que usted llegase aquí – dijo Olorak.

Se sentó en un tronco que estaba cerca a la fogata que prepararon los ponis, su mirada cambio radicalmente de pacifica a una mirada seria y fría mirando directamente al fuego.

-su enemigo al que se enfrentan no nació como un dragón, ni tiene sangre de dragón puro. Hace trescientos años, los dragones bajaron de las montañas de la tierra del fuego, y habitaron en lo alto de las montañas y cuevas de Unicornia y Pegasopolis, los cazadores de dragones estaban en su momento dorado, pero uno de ellos se distinguía de todos, un pegaso rojo de melena y cola negra, con una cutiemark de un dragón. Su nombre era Orgoth, y su profesión no lo hacía por dinero ni venganza, lo hacía por placer. Odiaba a los dragones sin sentido alguno y cegado por la codicia, asesinaba dragones por diversión y por el tesoro que custodiaban, todo el tesoro de los dragones lo escondía en las profundidades de un valle al norte de Pegasopolis en una cueva subterránea, los dragones ya no salían de sus madrigueras, por el temor de ser robados por el pegaso. En ese entonces un unicornio que vivía en Barnor, se enteró de la crueldad de Orgoth hacia los dragones. Viajo a las montañas frías de Unicornia, en una cueva dormía un dragón azul, con su tesoro, el unicornio hechicero lanzo un embrujo al tesoro del dragón, "todo aquel que venciese al dragón y tocase el tesoro, se convertiría en la criatura que tanto odió". Bajó de las montañas y espero a que llegase el pegaso, la trampa que era específicamente para Orgoth. Tres días después, el pegaso rojo se enteró de la existencia del dragón azul, fue allí y se enfrentó al dragón, su astucia y experiencia como cazador de dragones hizo que obtuviera la victoria contra la bestia. Después de vencer al dragón, fue a buscar el tesoro que custodiaba, toco solo un par de monedas con sus cascos y su empezó a cubrirse de fuego, su cuerpo creció tan alto como un gran arbol, sus alas crecieron y sus plumas de pegaso se tornaron en piel escamosa, sus cascos se tornaron en grandes garras como garfios, su cola creció y de su punta salían púas grandes y afiladas como lanzas, su cuerpo entero se llenó de escamas, y su cabeza de caballo se convirtió en la de un reptil. Orgoth se convirtió en un dragón, y salió de la cueva envuelto en una bola de fuego.

Con el tiempo el dragón supo que su maldición fue su arma, dejo la cacería de dragones para acechar a pueblos y ciudades indefensas, todos maldecían al hechicero, excepto en Barnor donde su misión paso inadvertida a los ojos del rey, pasaron 50 años y el rey envió al hechicero y a su familia a Gemildir, con la tarea de administrar los grandes depósitos de la ciudad fortaleza, pero esa misma tarde el dragón ataco, para enmendar su error trato de matar a la bestia con una espada que hizo artesanalmente, pero solo logro quitarle una escama por detrás del cuello del dragón, el unicornio murió aplastado por una columna, y su familia pereció calcinada por el fuego del dragón, excepto un pequeño unicornio que apenas era un potro, avergonzado de la realidad solo busco la soledad en una casa olvidada en este paraje, donde creció con el temor y la humillación- relato Olorak ante los ponis que comían alrededor de la fogata.

Se acercó a Iron Hooves con un objeto tapado en unos trapos viejos.

–he esperado a que el momento en que el error de mi padre sea corregido, y nuestro legado sea perdonado – dijo Olorak mientras entregaba al capitán el objeto envuelto.

- fue hecho en acero de la tierra del fuego, mi padre lo forjo para que él enfrentase al dragón, tan resistente a su fuego que no podrá derretirlo ni calentarlo –

y el unicornio desenvolvió una espada corta con mango de bronce, y la entregó a Iron Hooves.

– esta espada fue hecha y empuñada por mi padre, yo no tengo el valor para enfrentarme al dragón ni mucho menos para empuñarla, te lo obsequio Iron Hooves pezuñas de hierro, te servirá para enfrentarte a Orgoth – dijo Olorak.

Después el unicornio deseo las buenas noches a los ponis de Barnor, y entro a su casa de piedra y madera, mientras que los otros siguieron con la fogata, acomodaron sus mantas para dormir y madrugar para seguir su último día de camino.


	6. El pantano de Gemildir

**Capitulo VI: EL PANTANO DE GEMILDIR.**

Los ponis legionarios salieron a la primera luz del día, su destino ya estaba a escasos kilómetros, solo darían 8 horas de caminata, pues ya habían entrado a la zona nublada, ya estaban en Lumbria.

La humedad del ambiente y el frio que sentían era demasiada evidencia para decir que ya estaban en el pantano, de la espesa neblina se podía ver la silueta de torres y ruinas de una gran fortaleza cada vez se acercaban más, hasta que el tiempo daba con las diez de la mañana.

Después de caminar entre charcos y pozos de muy poca profundidad y lleno de agua y vegetación vieron a la ciudad fortaleza de Gemildir que surgía de la neblina. Era ya una ciudad fantasma, las flechas antiguas de Barnor y flechas nativas de los guerreros de los bosques oscuros, armaduras tendidas en el suelo con espadas antiguas tiradas, y la ruina de la ciudad cubierta de musgo, plantas verdes y árboles secos y algunos frescos, los legionario de Iron Hooves no podían cree lo que veían hasta que llegaron a la misma fortaleza, una gran entrada tapada con escombros y piedras.

– espérenme aquí, yo entrare junto con 6 ponis y hablare primero con el dragón, estén listos si sale de la entrada obstruida – dijo Iron Hooves a sus ponis.

Tomo a Speed Eye con 2 arqueros sagitarios y 3 legionarios mientras que los otros se escondían en los arcos, piedras y ruinas de la plaza que estaba al frente de la fortaleza, y los 7 ponis fueron al cuarto de administración donde había una entrada secreta directa a los depósitos.

Iluminados con una antorcha siguieron el estrecho sendero que llevaba al gran depósito, al llegar se maravillaron con la inmensa cantidad de objetos, alimentos, oro, plata y gemas, pero no encontraban al dragón, bajaron un poco más, los pegasos estaban prohibidos de volar por el amplio lugar, pues si el dragón veía a un pegaso, lo aplastaría como una mosca en las paredes y techos. Entonces Iron Hooves ordeno que se separaran todos. Fue cuando se sintió una voz siniestra y grave.

– puedo sentir tus pisadas, tus latidos y tus respiros. Su olor lo reconozco desde hace ciento cincuenta años, cuando vine, y su temor puedo sentirlo, ¿dónde te escondes pegaso? ¿Quién eres?, sal de la oscuridad y ven a la luz –

Iron Hooves le respondería mientras se ocultaba detrás de una columna

– soy el que viene de la gran montaña del norte, aquel que sus pisadas resuenan en los valles y acantilados, el que mira y cuida, soy pezuñas de hierro – dijo Iron Hooves.

– Muéstrate pegaso si eres lo que dices – le dijo la voz

– quiero verte a ti gran dragón – dijo Iron Hooves retándolo.

Las monedas de oro y plata empezaron a resbalarse, se escucharon gruñidos y fuertes respiros, y de las monedas que lo cubrían salió un inmenso dragón rojo con cresta negra. Era Orgoth el usurpador.

– ahora me vez y crees, muéstrate pegaso – dijo Orgoth.

Y de una columna de mármol blanco salió Iron Hooves dando fuertes pisadas de sus cascos que hacían retumbar las monedas tiradas en el suelo, y se mostró ante el dragón que yacía al frente de él.

– me puedes ver gran Orgoth, he venido con una intensión especial a esta fortaleza – dijo Iron Hooves.

El dragón empezó a rodearlo mientras hablaba con el pegaso

– ¿a qué viene pezuñas de hierro a mi hogar a mi fortaleza y camina por mis riquezas? – Preguntó el dragón

– precisamente he venido a eso, esta no es tu ciudad ni tu fortaleza, y jamás lo fue, al igual que el oro que te rodea, la vida vale más que todo este tesoro Orgoth, te propongo un trato, vete de Gemildir, deja el oro de aquí que será deportado y te perdonare la vida. ¿Lo aceptas? – dijo Iron Hooves al dragón.

Pero este no lo acepto con buena manera. El dragón miro con irreverencia al capitán pegaso

– tu oferta es desagradable para mi, pezuñas de hierro, ¿crees que no se la verdad de lo que harán con el oro?, yo conozco el corazón de un codicioso y ambicioso pegaso, y los pretextos que dará para quedarse con mis riquezas, no sabes con quien hablas pegaso, soy aquel que su nombre es temido cada vez que lo escuchan, soy aquel que hace huracanes con sus alas, aquel que bota fuego como cien volcanes, yo soy fuego y desolación, soy dragón de dragones, soy Orgoth – dijo el dragón con ira y cólera.

Entonces Iron Hooves saco la espada que le dio Olorak y alzo vuelo hasta alcanzar al dragón y verlo de frente a frente

– te lo advierto dragón, aléjate de Barnor o enfréntate al acero de Barnor – respondió el pegaso con su espada en su casco

– ¿eso es una amenaza pony? Yo les enseñare a ti y a tus demás que es una amenaza – gruño el dragón.

Orgoth empezó a golpear unas columnas y paredes, haciendo que caigan piedras sobre Iron Hooves, el pegaso voló esquivando cada piedra que caía, hasta que Orgoth golpeo nuevamente la pared haciendo caer más piedras, pero desafortunadamente una gran columna se desprendió y golpeo el ala derecha de Iron Hooves haciéndolo caer herido e inutilizado para volar.

Los demás ponis que entraron acompañados de Speed Eye corrieron al auxilio cuando oyeron al capitán gritar por el golpe, Iron Hooves se levantó y siguió escapando del fuego que escupía el dragón, siguieron hasta una salida alterna por la armería este de la fortaleza, tratando de esconderse del dragón que los perseguía, pero al llegar a la armería la encontraron bloqueada y con cadáveres de ponis terrenales, unicornios y pegasos de Barnor tendidos en el suelo.

Pero todavía no se descomponían, aun tenían su pelaje, crin, alas, cuernos y melena, la mayoría con cutiemarks relacionados con comercio y monedas

– estos ponis intentaron regresar y tomar lo que les pertenecía, intentaron volver a sus hogares y a algo que era imposible – dijo un legionario pony.

– esto no acaba aquí, el sacrificio de estos ponis no será en vano, esto debe terminar hoy antes de la noche, lo haremos salir de esta fortaleza pero no por aquí, será por la entrada principal – dijo Iron Hooves

– ¿pero cómo lo haremos Salir?, no dejara su tesoro por nada – dijo Speed Eye.

Un unicornio legionario saco de su mochila de viaje un candelabro de oro y lo mostró

– nada excepto algo que le pertenesca al dragon – dijo el unicornio legionario,

– me alegra tener ponis inteligentes como ustedes. Enfadándolo, lo sacaremos de estos muros– dijo Iron Hooves.

Entonces los ponis salieron de la armería, dispersándose cerca de la gran entrada, a escondidas del dragón. Orgoth seguía buscándolos por todos los rincones, quemando habitaciones con el fuego que expulsaba de su hocico, alzo la voz amenazante

– ¿dónde estás pezuñas de hierro?, ¿porque te escondes?, muéstrate y enfréntate a tu fatal final pegaso o tienes miedo, solo un gran tonto se atreve a desafiarme a mí – dijo el dragón.

Entonces por detrás del dragón y al frente de la puerta, Iron Hooves habló al dragón

– oye lagartija apestosa, aquí estoy. No creí que era tan fácil engañarte, que eras muy tonto y descuidado, los dragones sienten cuando les falta un pedazo de su tesoro, aun así sea una insignificante moneda – alzo la voz Iron Hooves.

El dragón se impresiono por ver al pegaso parado en una de las rocas que obstruían la entrada, pues lo que le dijo llamo más la atención de la bestia

– ¿acaso te atreviste a robarme a mí? – dijo el dragón Orgoth con ira en sus ojos y humo por su boca.

Iron Hooves sacó el candelabro de oro, y lo mostró a Orgoth, lo cual causo que el dragon se lanzase a la carga hacia el pony pegaso que estaba en la piedra, en el instante en que el dragón iba a golpear las piedras de la entrada principal, salió Speed Eye volando y tomó a Iron Hooves en sus cascos.

Las piedras que tapaban la entrada se derrumbaron, y el capitán ordeno al arquero que lo dejase en el suelo y que el preparase a los ponis que esperaban al dragón en la plaza.

Iron Hooves fue dejado en el suelo de la entrada, y comenzó a correr por un pasaje estrecho, mientras que el dragón le perseguía derribando casas, arcos de piedra y columnas para abrirse paso, hasta que llegaron a la plaza. Iron Hooves se detuvo y sacó su espada preparado para enfrentar a Orgoth.

– Estas solo pony, tus amigos te han abandonado, tu misión fracaso aquí – dijo el dragón

– esperaba que dijeras eso lombriz pestilente – dijo Iron Hooves burlándose

– ¡a la carga Barnorios! – grito el pegaso.

Los arqueros salieron de las rocas y empezó una lluvia de flechas que caía al dragón, luego siguieron los ponis legionarios que lanzaron sus jabalinas y empezaron a atacar al dragón, pero sus armas no hacían nada más que hostigar al dragón, no podían atravesar la armadura del dragón ni dar en su interior, se resbalaban por debajo del dragón e intentaron cortar o incrustar con sus espadas en su vientre. El arquero Speed Eye también hizo lo mismo con su espada, tratando de atravesarlo al dragón, pero su filo que incrusto entre una de las escamas del dragón. Cuando vio al pegaso, el dragón lo tomó con su garra y lo lanzó hacia una pared débil que se desprendió junto con el pegaso. Iron Hooves vio cómo su amigo era arrojado por el dragón, se escurrió entre la batalla, en auxilio de su amigo, al llegar vio que Speed Eye se lastimo su pata delantera derecha.

– he visto un agujero por detrás del cuello de Orgoth, donde se puede ver la piel delgada descubierta, pero mi arco cayó en una fuente de piedra – dijo Speed Eye tratando de respirar luego del fuerte golpe

– tomare tu arco y me llevaras hacia su lomo – dijo Iron Hooves al pegaso herido.

Entonces empezó a correr hacia la fuente, mientras Orgoth estaba ocupado tratando de deshacerse de los ponis que lo atacaban, hasta que vio al pegaso que corría hacia el arco y hecho fuego de su hocico hacia él, Iron Hooves tomó su espada y se defendió del fuego cortando la llama que venía hacia el pegaso que buscaba el arco en la fuente, lo cogió y tomo tres flechas que estaban en un estuche tirado.

– ¡llévame Speed Eye hacia su lomo! - Speed Eye tomó a Iron Hooves y lo llevo como dijo.

Al llegar subió a su cuello y vio el agujero que le indico el arquero, pero cuando estuvo a punto de clavarle las flechas, el dragón se movió y las flechas revotaron en sus escamas, no tuvo otra opción más que usar su espada, subió de nuevo a su cuello, desenvainó su espada

– ¡por Barnor!, ¡y los ponis de Gemildir!, ¡yo Iron Hooves pezuñas de hierro, te sentencio a muerte Orgoth el usurpador! – y con estas palabras le clavó la espada que le dio Olorak en la noche anterior.

El dragón empezó a gritar con gran desesperación, empezó a retorcerse por el dolor, alzó vuelo y a escasos metros de la ciudad fortaleza, y en una fosa de agua y de poca profundidad cayó vencido.

Iron Hooves y sus ponis corrieron al lugar donde cayó Orgoth, lo vieron dando sus últimos respiros hasta que los dejó, en ese momento, una llamarada azul rodeo el cuerpo del dragón sin vida, lo elevó un par metros y bajo nuevamente pero ya no tenía al dragón, esta vez era un poni pegaso de las mismas características que dijo Olorak.

Pelaje rojo, melena y crin negra, y la cutiemark de dragon, era la forma original de Orgoth, Iron Hooves se acercó al cuerpo sin vida del pegaso Orgoth, tomó su capa y lo tapó en señal de respeto a su enemigo caído

– lo llevaremos a la tierra del fuego y lo sepultaremos allí. Por ahora carguemos las carretas con el tesoro robado por el dragón- ordenó Iron Hooves.


	7. Revelaciones

**Capitulo VII: REVELACIONES**

Los ponis entraron a los depósitos, fueron a separar los objetos que le pertenecían a Marev y las ciudades de Barnor, y en su búsqueda hallaron un cofre de madera, y en su interior tenía cinco piedras blancas acomodadas sobre hojas silvestres, estas piedras eran tan brillantes como estrellas y sin ninguna imperfección, como si hubiesen sido lustradas por joyeros. Eran las piedras blancas del señor del bosque oscuro, guardó el cofre en su bolso.

Se adentró más hacia la oscuridad del inmenso depósito y encontró en un pilar una esfera roja brillante, era la única joya que estaba en un pedestal, Iron Hooves se acercó para tomarla, cuando puso sus cascos en la esfera, está lo inmovilizó, lo dejo en un estado de hipnosis, Iron Hooves se vio en el gran salón del palacio de Marev, entre la multitud de ponis, pegasos y unicornios, y al frente del trono, un pegaso con una capa roja de bordes dorados que miraba hacia el trono, y un unicornio de manto verde que sostenía la corona del rey con la magia de su cuerno, hasta que le puso la corona en la cabeza del pegaso,

- los días del nuevo rey comienza, el rey de la confianza y de la credibilidad, un rey que trajo la esperanza a Lumbria – dijo el unicornio.

El pegaso que había sido coronado se dio la vuelta para ver a los ponis presentes

– ¡salve Iron Hooves rey de Barnor! – dijo el unicornio dando el nombre del pegaso coronado.

El capitán pegaso se quedó sorprendido, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, cuando de repente la esfera lo llevo nuevamente a los depósitos de Gemildir, y Iron Hooves soltó la esfera, entonces decidió envolverla y guardarla sin que nadie se enterara.

Las carretas estaban listas y diez ponis listos para salir, Iron Hooves salió del depósito y ordeno a Speed Eye que se quedara con el resto a cuidar la ciudad. Salieron primera mente al bosque oscuro, cuando llegaron un guardia los recibió y escoltó a Iron Hooves con el señor del bosque

– gran corcel de los bosques, he cumplido mi promesa, el dragón dejó de respirar y aquí tiene las piedras que fueron robadas, ahora están en su tierra – dijo Iron Hooves mostrando las piedras en el mismo cofre que fue encontrado.

- eres muy noble Iron Hooves, tus palabras han hablado de tu valeroso y honorable corazón, durante muchos años vivimos con el miedo, ahora podemos confiar contigo y tu pueblo que nunca nos dejaran solos, ¡"Heth Sale" (alégrense) el gusano terrible fue derrotado y las joyas del bosque fueron recuperadas!, gracias hermano pezuñas de hierro – dijo el señor de los bosques a su pueblo con Iron Hooves presente.

El sendero quedo abierto, ahora los ponis podían pasar sin ningún impedimento, con las carretas llenas de oro y piedras preciosas, en dirección al norte, hacia la ciudad de la montaña.

Llegaron los ponis tocando cuernos y trompetas, y las puertas de Marev se abrieron, y fueron recibidos por los ponis de Gemildir exiliados y los viejos ponis del senado, mirando las carretas que venían, Iron Hooves se levantó de la carreta y se dirigió a los ponis presentes

– Alégrense ponis de Marev y Gemildir, el dragón Orgoth muerto está y los ponis no sufrirán más – los ponis alzaron vivas y hurras al pegaso que volvía victorioso y con una ala herida. Hasta que se dirigió a los senadores

– ¿dónde está mi tío?, ¿porque no está con ustedes recibiendo el tesoro que fue robado por el dragón que he traído?- preguntó.

Los senadores se miraron con preocupación

– mi señor Shinning Shield ha caído enfermo de gravedad, su salud cada vez empeora – dijo un senador pegaso.

Entonces Iron Hooves corrió hacia el castillo, entró a la recamara del rey y vio a su tío, el rey, en cama.

- sobrino mío, has regresado, que buena noticia para Barnor –

Iron Hooves tomo la pezuña de su tío

– ha llegado mi hora, debo partir con mis ancestros, y a un nuevo rey el trono espera uno joven – dijo Shinning Shield agonizando

– pero tío, no tienes hijos, ¿acaso ya escogiste un sucesor? – Dijo Iron Hooves con tristeza

– el pueblo lo decidirá, nos devolviste la esperanza sobrino, sobre todo a Gemildir, ahora los ponis vivirán en paz – con estas últimas palabras el rey suspiró por última vez.


	8. El ascenso del rey (¿FINAL?)

**Capitulo VII: EL ASCENSO DEL REY**

La bandera hondeo a media asta, y las campanas funerarias sonaron en lo alto de la montaña, Iron Hooves salió del palacio y anuncio la muerte de su tío, Marev se preparó para el luto y la sepultura, los salones de los antiguos reyes se llenaron de ponis con ropa negra, y Iron Hooves se quedó a lado de su tío, antes de que pusieran la lápida de mármol esculpida con el rey, le puso una espada de legionario pony, que fue usada para combatir al dragón, y su arco con la que cazaba dragones en su juventud.

Así se despidió Iron Hooves de Shinning Shield, rey de Barnor. Los ponis de Marev ahora tenían que elegir a un nuevo líder, que debía ser anunciado el día de mañana, los candidatos eran algunos generales de los ejércitos de Barnor, pero el pueblo escogió a Iron Hooves para que gobernará en Barnor y Marev, pues ya tenía la confianza del pueblo y de sus próximos aliados.

Así como anuncio la esfera roja que encontró en el gran depósito de la fortaleza, al igual que la coronación, fue tal y como lo había visto, él con capa roja de bordes dorados y un unicornio de manto verde que entregaba la corona, las mismas palabras las pronunció.

Al día siguiente Iron Hooves viajó con los ponis de Gemildir, hacia su hogar, notó que el cielo de Lumbria se había despejado, el pantano estuvo sin armas, armaduras y escombros tirados en el suelo, estaba limpio como si nada hubiese pasado, la ciudad se libró de la vegetación que la cubría, todo eso lo hicieron los ponis legionarios.

Speed Eye recibió a Iron Hooves y a los ponis exiliados que regresaban a sus hogares,

- bienvenidos ponis, a Gemildir, su hogar –

Los ponis lloraron de alegría y nostalgia, pues ya podían volver a sus vidas de antaño, pero todavía quedaba dos cosas pendientes, Orgoth debía ser llevado a la tierra del fuego al momento. Una carreta con su cuerpo y una placa de bronce que decía:

"aquí yace Orgoth dragón de dragones" y su cutie mark debajo del epitafio. Fue llevado y en la entrada de la montaña de los dragones fue enterrado.

En su camino de regreso a Marev, Iron Hooves tenía que cumplir uno de sus mandatos como nuevo gobernante. Fue a la casa de Olorak y ordenó que empacara todas sus pertenencias, pues ahora viviría en Marev y empezaría las funciones de su padre en la biblioteca del reino.

Al llegar de nuevo a Marev, los representantes de Unicornia y Pegasopolis reclamaban parte del oro que fue robado por el dragón, entonces se tuvo que dividir las riquezas extraídas, entre los tres reinos.

La paz y tranquilidad llego por fin a los reinos, los días se tornaron luminosos y cálidos, las noches serenas, y en Gemildir, las belleza y grandeza volvió al pantano, el aspecto tenebroso desapareció, los charcos se tornaron cristalinos y transparentes, al igual que cada estanque, y en el bosque oscuro, la armonía llego junto con su nuevo amigo y aliado, el reino de Barnor. Así comenzaron los días de Iron Hooves como rey de la montaña y señor de los ejércitos de Barnor.


	9. EPILOGO el ojo de Orgoth

**Epilogo**

**El ojo de Orgoth**

Pasaron tres días después de la coronación, y el rey Iron Hooves estaba con dudas y una sola pregunta que solo sería respuesta por un objeto, que se hallaba custodiada por el unicornio Olorak en la biblioteca de Marev.

Era un día lluvioso de abril, y el pegaso rey bajó del castillo encubierto con una capa y una capucha para no ser reconocido, fue por detrás de la biblioteca, precisamente en el lugar donde vivía Olorak, tocó la puerta con desesperación, el viejo unicornio abrió la puerta y el pegaso entró

– tengo preguntas Olorak, una angustia que tengo desde el día en que vencí al dragón – dijo desesperado Iron Hooves quitándose la capa.

Entonces bajó con Olorak alumbrados con una antorcha, hacia lo más oscuro de la biblioteca, y tapado con una tela gruesa, estaba la gema. Iron Hooves la bautizo como el ojo de Orgoth, pues la esfera podía mostrar lugares prósperos e indefensos donde podría atacar, incluso predecir el día en que un cazador de dragones iba a su encuentro, pero no pudo salvarlo de su fatídico final en Gemildir

– Esto podría ser muy inapropiado para la naturaleza del tiempo y desino – advirtió Olorak

– lo que nos espera es solo algo incierto, pero esta gema nos advertirá y prevenir los próximos sucesos de Barnor y los reinos cercanos, consígueme un papiro y una pluma, esto demorara demasiado, ve a dormir Olorak, nos veremos mañana temprano – dijo Iron Hooves.

Olorak dejó a Iron Hooves solo acompañado con una vela, el papiro, la pluma y el ojo de Orgoth. Entonces se sumergió en las predicciones de la esfera, cada detalle lo apuntaba en el papiro que le dejó el unicornio.

_**Carta de Iron Hooves pezuñas de hierro al pueblo de Barnor**_

_Año 1562 de la segunda etapa del tercer sol_

_Estos son los escritos de la pluma de Iron Hooves doceavo rey de Barnor y alto señor de los ejércitos de la montaña y el valle._

_Ha llegado a mí, después de vencer al miserable dragón Orgoth el usurpador en Gemildir, entre a los fríos depósitos de la fortaleza donde se hallaba el tesoro robado por el dragón durante 150 años, en lo más profundo en una pilar de piedra estaba la esfera que le perteneció al dragón, al tocarlo me llevo a un futuro que parecía incierto, me veía a mi recibiendo el dominio de mi tío Shinning Shield como rey de la montaña, solo paso cuando lo toque y en un instante pensé en el futuro de mi pueblo, tres días después mi tío murió por su edad avanzada, tras la ausencia de sus hijos, el poder fue entregado a mí, justo como lo vi en la esfera del dragón Orgoth._

_Todo aquel que nazca de mi sangre o sea un Luin de sangre tendrá la dicha de ver el futuro mediante la gema que fue bautizada como "el ojo de Orgoth"._

_He visto cómo será el futuro de mi reino y de los otros, algunas son desgracias y otras dichas y bendiciones, son veinte sucesos que están a punto de empezar y comienza conmigo, cada predicción está escrita como un acertijo poema con un mensaje que solo el que busca averiguara y descifrara el futuro que nos espera._

_1.- "desde las frías cumbres del norte, una ciudad se levantara, hecha solo por los caminantes de los cielos, pilares blancos, ríos flotantes, moradas blancas como las mismas nubes donde morarán"._

_2.-"15 reyes para la montaña habrán, el décimo será el vencedor y eterno el ultimo cuyo reinado no tendrá fin ni caída, y a su gloria llevará"_

_3.-"cuernos, alas y cascos, a su encuentro irán, sobre los fríos pisos de piedra, que a una calamidad llevara, a su decadencia, y a su unión"_

_4.-"tres amaneceres y tres anocheceres, los soberanos de las frías montañas bajaran y habitaran los prados como el agua de las cumbres que llega a la laguna"_

_5.-"de su grandeza a la decadencia el reino de las tierras fértiles a su caída se encamina"_

_6.-"los maestros viejos a su retorno están, enseñaran y seducirán a altos y bajos, reyes y plebes, la luz y la oscuridad sus temas serán"_

_7.-"como estrellas fugaces vendrán 6 altezas, por diferentes reinos moraran y gobernaran"_

_8.-"del reino de las nubes su expansión comenzará, hasta cruzar los mares del sur"_

_9.-"los señores del fuego y el oro, su rencor olvidaran y lealtad juraran a la montaña"_

_10.-"el antiguo enemigo a su regreso vendrá, por túneles oscuros debajo de nuestros cascos"_

_11.-"corrompido será, aquel que equilibrio daba a la vida, y a su locura irá"_

_12.-"de la familia legendaria, uno resaltará como un astro gigante, el catorceavo hijo de las estrellas majestad se tornará"_

_13.-"la estrella centinela, rey será y su hecho reconocido será como el vencedor"_

_14.-"un reino surgirá del rencor de los pueblos, cuernos, alas y pezuñas como uno solo estarán"_

_15.-"altezas del sol y la luna nombradas serán, soberanas de un naciente reino"_

_16.-"soberanas del día y de la noche, nuevas patronas serán de la montaña y el valle, el día más bello su regalo será para la estrella rey"_

_17.-"último rey será de la montaña, gobernara el día y la noche, el milenio y el periodo, rey eterno será"_

_18.-"el guardián de la estrella del sur, y el centinela del sol, su vida darán al servicio de los reinos"_

_19.-"la oscuridad una vez vendrá, como una nube gris lista para soltar un diluvio sobre la piedra blanca y el diamante del este que a su caída llevara"_

_20. "será exiliado al frio y la intemperie, sin guardia quedara pero su poder perdurará en el cristal"._

_Con esta última etapa escrito está el final del tercer sol y lo que se conocerá como la edad de los feudos y burgomaestres de este mundo, la joya del dragón se mantendrá oculta bajo la protección de mi linaje y familia._

_Iron Hooves pezuñas de hierro_


End file.
